trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Salamander
Salamanders are fire elementals, also called the Vulcanus. They are similar in size to humans and have a variety of base shapes, as the very core of their being is that of volatile fire; the most common base shapes are either large lizard-like amphibians (hence the name), or humanoid. Part-Salamanders (sometimes called Fire Genasi) tend to be humanoid in shape with any number of fiery features. Salamanders Hatched from obsidian eggs as fiery snakes, pure fire-elemental salamanders can grow in many different ways, as wild and variable as the flames from which they were born. They are native to the realm of Fire (also called Ignis or Muspellheimr), but many are born on Earth (our realm) in volcanic regions. Some are said to weave cocoons as part of a transition to adulthood. This salamander "wool" created this way is said to be fireproof, but also toxic to inhale, as it is made of asbestos. Shapeshifters Generally, salamanders take the shape of a large, human-sized version of the amphibian they are named for, albeit writhed in flame. Some are smaller, and some are enormous, with no correlation yet found between age and size. Many salamanders have the ability to shapeshift by reshape their core flame to any number of other forms. These fire-forged forms are usually riddled with fiery features, such as: * skin like brass, ashen-hued, or vibrant red, if it even has a skin * charcoal-like scales * hair that flickers or waves as if aflame, or actual flaming hair * feverishly hot body temperature * eyes like burning coals * a scent of brimstone * voices that sound like grating coals or crackling flame Some are capable of fully shapeshifting into human form to hide these traits. In Magical Society Should a salamander choose to live among human mages, they are not exactly a danger to humans, they just have the capacity to be. If nothing gives them trouble, they have no reason to be harmful. However, many are quite destructive and mischievous by nature and can't help but sometimes make a mess of things (burning, poisoning, etc). If they are in their natural, fiery form, they aren't exactly feared or hated by mages, but many are wary of their otherworldly origin and whether the salamander will burn the city down. Some mages will hunt them and make things out of their skin for its properties. Abilities Salamanders are fire elementals; they are fire born and live in fire. * As fire elementals, they can resist or even be immune to many types of fire; they are also resistant to air and nature magics. They are, however, often weak to water and earth magics. * They are also venomous in their bite, and some can secrete poison from their skin. There are reports of a salamander poisoning an entire water supply just from swimming in it, and poisoning a tree's fruit from twining around its trunk. * They can easily create fire and control temperature. * Most can shapeshift. * Special breeds (which branched off and mixed with Djinn) reportedly have wish-granting powers. Suggested Combat Spells: * Fire attacks: Flamebolt (1), Fiery Sword (2), Fiery Arrows (3), Flame Gout (4), Volcano or Inferno (5) * Inspire (level 1) * Envenom (level 2 poison), Acid Spray (level 4) * Smoke (level 3) * Clear-Sight (level 3, to see through smoke) * Stoneskin (level 3 +AC boost) * Shapeshift (fire elemental) Food Salamanders eat feed on raw fire itself, along with animals, wood, plants, coals, oils, etc (basically anything that “feeds” a fire). Personality They tend to be wild, bold, lively, feisty, impetuous, high-spirited, creative, playful, mischievous, and sometimes cantankerous; they are the pixies of the Fire Realm. Some can be greedy and cruel, but not all. They have a volatile mood and are often impatient, making quick decisions without considering the consequences. They are usually proud of what they are and their fire abilities, and sometimes cannot understand why others have trouble handling the heat! Part Salamanders The descendants of human and salamander blood, part-salamanders are usually mages with an affinity for fire and poison, as well as shapeshifting. All part-salamanders live on our home realm. Some look just like normal humans, while others have characteristics that set them apart as a bit different, such as: * skin like brass, ashen-hued, or vibrant red * charcoal-like scales * hair that flickers or waves as if aflame, or actual flaming hair * feverishly hot body temperature * eyes like burning coals, or amphibian eyes * a scent of brimstone * voices that sound like grating coals or crackling flame * obsidian claws * salamander tails * sticky, retractable tongue Sometimes the salamander is part-fae or mixed with another species, resulting in a different hybrid. Food Most part-salamanders eat whatever their other part-species eats, in addition to wood, coals, oil, sometimes gold, and precious stones. It depends on how much salamander blood they have in them. In the Magical World Most mages don't really care that part-salamanders exist, largely because the magical community hardly notices them, often attributing characteristics to a magical mishap. Part-Salamanders are rare. The ones that do exist usually stay out of trouble (as well as anyone else would), passing for human. They are easily integrated into human society provided they follow local laws and customs. Abilities Many part-salamanders will display some of these abilities: * Fire resistance, coupled with a weakness to water * An affinity for fire magic, such as creating and controlling fire. Some will breath fire. * Make a room or object warm, or fiery hot * Venomous bite or poisonous secretions * Shapeshifting (often to a salamander, or into a full fire elemental) Suggested Combat Spells: * Fire attacks: Flamebolt (1), Fiery Sword (2), Fiery Arrows (3), Flame Gout (4), Volcano or Inferno (5) * Inspire (level 1) * Envenom (level 2 poison), Acid Spray (level 4) * Smoke (level 3) * Clear-Sight (level 3, to see through smoke) * Stoneskin (level 3 +AC boost) * Shapeshift (fire elemental) Personality They tend to be wild, bold, lively, feisty, impetuous, high-spirited, creative, playful, mischievous, and sometimes cantankerous. They usually have a volatile, chaotic bent, struggling to adhere to rules that restrict their freedom, but can make charismatic leaders and fascinating storytellers. Many are constantly conflicted between what human society requires of them and their destructive salamander tendencies. Aside from the pull of their fire-loving nature, each part-salamander has their own individual personality. Category:Species